


Just love02 难点怎么解决

by Phoebe1015



Series: Just love-all hae [2]
Category: Leedonghae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe1015/pseuds/Phoebe1015
Summary: 雷点预警___all海-云点___大概率会和某位/几位he___不喜点✘___作者有可能跑路____也不是没干过___但尽量____接受催更____





	Just love02 难点怎么解决

李东海已经在一首曲子上卡了好几天，被它搞的翻来覆去睡不着觉。其实也不是不能解决，只要打个电话求助外援，可能3个小时就能搞定。但这个外援他实在是不想张口。奈何下半年出国的事情已经都安排好，圭贤的新专辑也就差这么一首歌了，这首曲子没有任何可以延后的时间。瘫坐在工作椅上的李东海，再次感慨既生瑜何生亮，不情不愿的拿起手机拨号，电话接通后点了免提，远远的搁在办公桌的那头。

“谁先打电话谁是狗，莫不是海大作曲家变身了？总不会是破产了找我借钱吧？不好意思，鄙人穷的电话马上停机了，还要留着话费借钱呢，话不多说，就先挂了。”电话那头传来的内容完全在东海预料之内。

“汪汪汪，野桑你属王八的吧，怎么就这么能憋的住。以前减肥的时候我看你说不吃也照样没少胡吃海塞呀。再说了，我敢找你借钱吗，我只有给你送的份儿。来钱的活，听不听？”李东海半是不耐，半又无奈。“曺圭贤这边有几首歌想请你编曲，来不来？他的专辑完成度一向高，不辱没你的才华。”

电话那头的艺声一定到这个事儿更是气不打一处来，就差从电话里扑出来掐李东海了。“你还好意思提这事儿，不是你截了胡，这活儿本来就是我的。你说你小学抢我书包，中学抢我女朋友，大学点儿背居然还跟你是一个学校，你果不其然对我下手，抢我导师，TMD的毕业这么多年，老子好不容易等到了曺圭贤，你又截胡。我是不是上辈子踩着你家祖坟了。你缺不缺德？敢情你这打电话是我炫耀来着是吗？心里想着 野桑桑给我打工真不错，所以故意来埋汰我？！(ノ｀Д)ノ滚！”

李东海没有立即接话，心里寻思着这次估计得下血本了，要不然这么活儿可真了不了。“野桑桑，跟你透个实话，曺圭贤和我工作室谈了不只1张专辑的量；弄完这张，其余的都交给你成不？你和你心中的缪斯男神爱怎么搞怎么搞，我绝不插手，还把工作室都交给你用，怎么样？”

“呸！下午两点琴房见。你他妈迟到一分钟下辈子都别见老子。”恶狠狠的发出死亡警告后，艺声无情的挂掉了电话。

李东海看了眼表已经11点，不敢轻慢大佬的话，立马开车出门，等到了琴房的时候也才1点30。琴房是一间城南的两室一厅的老屋，还有个小院，是以前艺声和东海和老师一起练琴的地方，后来老师因爱人的牵连紧急逃往国外，这小屋的钥匙就留在了东海的手里，一直没人收，一直就这么用着。人已经从垂髫到了而立，可这小屋连同屋里的东西都一如既往，院子大门坏了几年的锁果然没修，一拽就开，屋子的钥匙也还是插在门口垂吊的绿萝盆里。

这琴房可能自从2年前和艺声因为音乐理念的事情大打出手，留下一句谁先联系谁是狗不欢而散后，自己就真的没来过，谁没点儿清高，但清高当不了饭吃，艺声有才却不得志的事情，李东海在饭局上也偶尔听人聊起过。看的出来，艺声是常待在小屋的，客厅里iPad、杂志、游戏机、零食、脱下的衣服、乐器的零件散落一地，躲闪腾挪勉强能刨出一条通往卧室的道路。李东海把车钥匙和手机扔到茶几上，打算到自己之前常住的卧室眯一会儿，反正自己比野桑先来，睡一会儿总不会被找茬儿吧。

卧室的窗帘是遮光帘，房间漆黑一片，太久没来，李东海摸了好几次才打开灯，卧室的灯被装成了粉色的，当灯照亮的一瞬间，李东海后悔了，仿佛潘多拉的魔盒，无法关上。

房间四面的墙壁都画满了五线谱，李东海一眼看过去知道是自己的作品，李东海走进看着，发现不仅如此，每个作品旁还有文字的批注，写的不只是音乐的见解，还掺杂着不少个人情感的抒发。

【Day Night】：没才华，简直狗屁不通，根本不是东海的水平。不过歌词倒是很有意思，其他人只道是口水歌，我却能知道他写下这首歌时的狡猾和嘲讽，肯定是有起床气时写的。

不仅如此，房间从顶上向下延伸了密密麻麻的红线，每根线上吊着或大或小的照片，有小时练琴的照片，有在教室罚站的照片，有刚获得作曲家的晚会照片，也有卫生间洗脸的照片；照片不仅记录着时间，甚至也记录着微小的局部，有的照片是脚踝，是脖颈，但有的甚至就是一颗痣、一块皮肤，几条青经，恐怕李东海自己也无法一一说清楚他们是身体的哪部分。

冲击实在太强烈了，浑身在发冷，李东海置身其中感觉自己同样是个被展览，被占有，被禁锢的物品，想逃，而身体比大脑反应的更快，等李东海反应过来的时候已经在客厅了，院子里传来机车的声音让李东海浑身一抖，快步跑到刚刚卧室的门，紧紧拉上，又迅速退回到沙发，拿起手机装作刚到的样子。李东海刚坐下，艺声推开了门，手上还转着机车的钥匙，看到沙发上的李东海，不无嘲讽道：“1：45？来这么早，看来社会不只废掉了你的脑子，还是教了你些好规矩的。”

东海此时能感觉到手里的冷汗在手机壳和手心之间游移，他强迫自己镇定下来。“没想到屋子你居然一直收拾的很好，像是工作室该有的样子。”

“是吗？我刚刚也没想到院子里的吊兰居然还活着，这真得谢谢钟真，自从上次和你在这里摔了杯子，我压根不想踏进这里一步。后来钟真说空着也空着，他想把这里当画室，也方便去旁边山里采风，就一直让他住着。对了，这小子和我说刚结束采风，今天中午回来，你刚刚来他不在吗？”艺声边说边走向以前他自己住的卧室。 

钟真，艺声的亲弟弟，比东海小一届，但从小跟着艺声和东海，特别黏糊的小孩儿，以前还因为自己交女朋友哭过鼻子，被自己打趣说看来钟真长大后只能嫁给自己了。李东海此时身上的汗毛都竖了起来，难道刚刚钟真就在隔壁，他知道自己闯进了卧室，如果野桑没来，自己是不是回被关进那间卧室，现在如果钟真出来，自己要如何面对，要不要戳破？但万一……

“呀，钟真这臭小子，总是不接电话。真的既然这样，干嘛带电话！“艺声烦躁的看着接不通的手机，又踱步到了东海身边。“说吧，曺圭贤的专辑怎么回事儿？你不是之前说我是旧朝僵尸，怎么又想起找我了。”

李东海此刻最想做的是离开，但两人算是刚互相给了台阶，此时抬脚就走，估计又得半年才能和好，就算自己等得，专辑也等不得呀。于是先自我检讨一番，发自肺腑的为之前的言论道歉，又狂吹曺圭贤的彩虹屁，最后说到了目前的进展，和希望野桑参与的部分。俩人本来之前吵架也是一时冲动，事后又都不想低头，才搞的很久不联系，其实感情基础好着呢。故而此次聊了1小时左右，野桑也就答应了此次合作，李东海忙不迭的走出门，出门的时候天已经下起了中雨。

艺声此时和老友和好，也终于和圭贤能有合作，心情大好，调侃东海“你今天怎么这么急啊，是有谁赶着你吗？你不去你之前的卧室看看？我记得你之前特别宝贝的一比一龙珠手办还在里面，要不这次一起拿走？我怕钟真给你祸害了。”

李东海实在没勇气再走进去，也不想和艺声吐露这件事，就算他说了，艺声要如何面对，不如以后尽量和钟真不要接触和见面就好了。“不了，确实刚刚工作室那边催，说唱片公司有急事找。得尽快回去。你呢？要不我捎你回市里？等天气好了再来取机车。”

艺声摆摆手，挑了挑嘴角，表示不用。“机车是我老婆，怎么能丢它独自淋雨，我一会儿把它推到车棚下，你先回吧，路上开车小心啊。”

李东海也知道老友对机车的感情，也没执着，摆摆手离开了院子。

艺声一手插着兜，一手拍了拍门，说：“金钟真，出来吧，人已经走了。”


End file.
